Back to the Past
by Ilovelunalovegood14
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when the next generation breaks a time turner? They are sent back to Christmas of 1995!</html>
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE:  
>1. This is a HP next generation fanfiction<br>2. I did make up some of the children and pairings. So not worry if you can not tell who is married to who and stuff like that. I am going to go through all of that in a later part! For now, have a good time guessing!  
>3. Please give honest feedback. If you don't like it, please tell me why in the comments, this is my first fanfiction. Don't say you like it just to make me feel better.<br>4. I have a life outside of fandoms. Please do not complain if I do not post updates as often as you want.  
>5. I have not finished the story yet! I still need to finish writing it and correct it and stuff like that. Please do not expect an update every day. It's not going to happen.<br>6. It is up to your imagination to come up with accents. It would be awful if I tried writing them.  
>7. I OWN NOTHING! I made up very few characters. If you recognize someone, they are not mine and belong to J.K Rowling.<br>8. If you have actually read all of this, thank you!  
>9. This story is also on Wattpad under the username Ilovelunalovegood14! It is my own account. I am not stealing anything!<br>-

"Are you sure you three will be alright?" Ginny asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

"We'll be fine." Teddy insisted, his voice laced with annoyance.

"How hard can watching them be? We will not have to lift a finger for most of them." Victoire said firmly.

"Besides, we will have lots of fun together. Right guys?" Kat said, looking to the twenty-two children standing behind Teddy, Victoire, and herself. There were noises of approval from all of them, and Kat turned back around, beaming at the parents.

"Okay then, see you all later tonight." Hermione said, with only a slight amount of fear in her voice.

"Behave yourselves or we will come straight home and ground you for the rest of Christmas Break." Angelina , Hannah, Fleur, and Angelina looked pointedly at their sons James, Frank, Louise, and Fred, who just looked the other direction.

"Just do what your Mothers and Aunts ask, okay?" Oliver sighed."That way we don't become deafened from hearing them yell at you." Lee said jokingly, which caused the men to chuckle before their wives turned and gave them deadly stares.

Once they turned back around to face the kids, Seamus and Dean mouthed over their wives heads "It's true!" which caused even Draco to smirk.

"Well, look at the time, if we want to get to that party we better go now." Dennis said quickly, avoiding another rant from their wives.

"He's right! The kids will be fine" said Molly, "we have a party to get to!"

"We'll see you later tonight then. Love you!" Luna said calmly, and it seemed to have a soothing affect on the rest of the mothers as well.

"She's right, see you tonight, no need to worry." Audrey said brightly.

"If you're sure then. We love you all! Stay out of trouble and if you need anything just send Kreacher." Ginny stated hesitantly.

"Love you" and "bye!" Were heard from both the parents and the kids. Then, the parents left.

"Finally!"James sighed. "I thought they would never leave!" This caused everyone to burst out laughing.

"Now that they're gone, let's have some fun!" Fred exclaimed, while James, Frank, and Louis grinned manically.

"I swear, if you four do anything crazy that could get is killed I will end you myself." Molly said menacingly. Most of the other kids nodded in agreement.

"What could we do that would get us all killed?" questioned Frank.

"I don't know! I'm sure you could manage it though!" put in Alice.

"They could flood the house-" Lorcan said easily.

"Or burn the house-" Lysanader continued.

"-send us all to the past-"

"-lead a mass breakout from Azkaban-"

"-get all our Mums angry at once-"

"-anger Teddy during a full moon-"

"Hey!" Teddy yelled.

"What! It's true! You would not believe how cranky you are during a full moon." Lysander answered.

"They did make a fairly good list" Scorpius pointed out.

"The only one I think seem possible are the last two." Colin said.

"That's enough talk about this, who wants to have an exploding snap competition?" Alfie questioned of the kids raised their hand excitedly. But, while the games were being played, no one noticed four boys sneaking up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: If you know them, I don't own them.  
>"Come on, this may be the only chance to get the Map and Cloak back." James whispered urgently, beckoning Fred, Louise, and Frank to come faster.<p>

"We're coming!" Fred exclaimed.

When they reached Harry's office, James turned to Frank and said bowing "Would you like to do the honors?"

"I would be delighted." Frank pulled out his wand, pointed it at the lock and said 'Alohamora.' The boys heard a click, opened the door and went inside.

After searching a while, Louise called out "Found them!"

James, Fred, and Frank ran over. "Let's see what else is in here." James said excitedly, pointing to the box Louise found the Map and Cloak in. It was a small box, and it did not have much in it. The pulled out a small fragment of a mirror, a long feather, a note written by Jmes's Grandmother, and a photo album with pictures of James's grandparents. It wasn't until they reached the bottom of the box that they found something they could not identify.

"Anyone have any idea what this is?" Fred asked, holding a gold chain with what liked an hour glass on it.

The other three boys shook their heads, "Let's go downstairs and ask." Louise suggested.

"Are you crazy! Someone will ask where we got it from!" Frank asked quickly.

"Well..." James said slowly, and starting to smirk. " We don't have to tell them where we got it from." This made all the boys grin manically. They grabbed the necklace, cloak, and map, and quickly went down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yes, I am JK Rowling...not. *sigh* All characters you recognize come from the mind of the great J.K Rowling, not mine.

*BANG* "Not again!" exclaimed Sean, whose face was covered in ash and had half an eyebrow missing. Teddy, who was sitting next to him, waved his wand and cleaned him up.

"What are you trying to do!" questioned Hugo, looking up from the book he was reading.

"He's trying to change the water to rum." Said Dustin "He actually managed a weak tea just know…before it blew up in his face." chuckled Dustin.

"Me dad says I get it from him" Sean said quickly.

Suddenly everyone heard people running down the stairs. No sooner had everyone looked up form what they were doing, James, Fred, Frank, and Louis burst into the room.

"Hey, does anyone know what this is?" James questioned loudly, swinging the necklace back and forth on his finger.

Most of them looked confused, but some of the older ones and a few of their 'booky cousins' gasped.

"Where did you get that?" yelled Teddy.

"Doesn't matter," said Fred.

"Now would someone tell us what it is?" Louis asked.

"That's a time turner!" exclaimed Lucy. "I didn't think there were any left!"

"And you shouldn't have it! Go return it! NOW!" commanded Teddy.

"Ummm…..no. I'd rather not." James replied.

"Catch it Frank!" James yelled as Teddy lunged for the time turner.

"Got it! Louis!' Frank passed it to Louis.

"Fred catch!" Louis tossed it to Fred.

"James!" James got it from Fred.

"Fred! Back to you!" But at that moment, Fred tripped over Colin, and missed the time turner. It shattered on the ground.

"Boys! What have you done?" Kat yelled at them.

All of the sudden the sand from the time turner started spinning around; there was a bright flash of light. Then, all Twenty-five of them were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have less than 100 dollars at the moment so I can not be JK Rowling.

AN: Okay, I know that in the books they are at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and in the movies Mr. Weasley is just getting home durning Christmas. However, I need to change that a bit for the sake of this story, okay? Mr. Weasley gets released December 22, they invite Lupin, Mad-eye, and Tonks over for dinner to celebrate him coming home, and he is not confined to a wheel chair. (I don't see St Mungos releasing people before they can walk.) The point of view DOES change so watch out for when it does.) Also, I got the idea of the 'it is always you' from a different fanfiction that I read. Can't remember where though. If you actually read all of this THANK YOU! Now onto the story!

Everyone had just sat down at the table in Grimmauld Place to celebrate Mr. Weasley coming home. (AN: sorry, just to remind you. 'Everyone' is: weasleys, harry, hermione, Mad-eye, lupin, and tonks. I'm done now.) Suddenly, they all heard a crash in the entry hall and Mrs. Black's portrait screaming. They all jumped up out of their seats, and crept silently to the door. Just as they opened it, the yelling began.

*CRASH* All of the kids landed hard on the floor. There were many moans and groans, but everyone seemed okay. No one even noticed where they were until Mrs. Blacks portrait began screaming.

"Oh shut it you old hag!" Rose yelled and fired a spell at it along with five or six of the others kids.

"Teddy, didn't we get rid of her a few years ago?" Questioned Alex.

"Yes, we did" Teddy said slowly, looking around and studying his surroundings.

Suddenly, he heard yelling at the back of the group.

"James!"

"Fred!"

"Frank!"

"Louis!"

" What have you four done!"

The four boys coweres under each of their sisters death glares. Their sisters being Lily, Roxanne, Alice, and Dominque respectfully.

"Why do you always think it is us!" Fred asked quickly.

"IT IS ALWAYS YOU!" Nearly every one said in unison.

""Sheesh, do you practice that or something?" questioned Frank.

"YES!" they all replied in unison again.

"Okay! We got it!" Louis said, holding his hands up in surrender, and the other three boys did the same.

"Guys, I think I know where we are..." Teddy stated to say slowly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

All the kids slowly turned around to see who had spoken. There, standing in the doorway was someone whom the kids had all believed to be dead. Someone who they had just heard stories about. It was Sirius Black.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sorry to disapoint you all, but I am still not J.K Rowling

**A/N: In case you can't tell, this chapter is written in Sirius's point of view. This: *blah blah blah* means those are his thoughts. Thank you for reading and enjoy the story! I would love it if you would tell me what I could do to make it better in the comments!**

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Sirius. He watched them turn around and stared t him. Their eyes all widened in shock as they saw the Wesley's, Harry, Remus, Tonks, and Mad-eye behind him.

A boy with turquoise hair came froward, obviously the oldest of the...he did a quick head count...twenty five children. The boy had his hands up. "Sir?" He asked slowly, "What is today's date?"

"December 22nd 1995." Answered Remus.

The boy seemed to pale slightly. Suddenly, they once again heard yelling from the back of the group.

"How could you four do this?" yelled a girl in the back.

'Kat's right! How could you four be so stupid?" exclaimed another girl.

"You do know.." began one boy.

"..that we were just joking..." continued another.

"...about sending us to the past..." said the other one again.

"...Right?" They finished together. They are as bad a Fred and George!

"Wait, did you say 'sending us to the past' as in 'we are from the future'?" Tonks asked, looking quite surprised.

"As I was saying before..." the blue-headed kid was talking again. "My name is Teddy, and we..." he gestured to himself and the rest of the kids, "...Are from the year 2020"

"Well, isn't this delightful!" Dumbledore stepped in front of Sirius.

*When did he get here?* Sirius looked back towards the kitchen and saw Mad-eye cleaning up around the fire place. *Ahhh...* Sirius turned back around and looked at Dumbledore.

"Why don't you come in to the kitchen and introduce yourselves! Then we will see if you are being truthful or not." He turned back around and pushed us all towards the kitchen, then gestured the kids to follow.

*This* thought Sirius *should be interesting* then he entered the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling**

**A/N: Hello my amazing readers! Would you mind commenting how I can make this story better below!? I would really appreciate it!**

"Okay" said Dumbledore, after everyone had found a place to sit, "Why don't you all introduce yourselves now. Names, ages, parents, and house please." He said, eyes twinkling.

"I'll start." A girl came forward. She was blond and very pretty. "My name is Victorie Weasley."

"You're a Weasley?" Ron questioned.

"Yep! I'm nineteen, and am the first Weasley to not be in Gryffindor."

"We'll love you just the same." assured Mrs. Weasley.

"I was in Ravenclaw. My parent are Bill Weasley," she nodded her head towards him, "and Fleur Delacour."

"The girl from the tri-wizard tournament?" asked Harry.

"Yep! The very same!" affirmed Victorie.

Sirius turned to glance at Bill and saw that he was smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, Victorie, my turn now." Another girl stepped forward. "Hi everyone, the name is Dominique Weasley. I'm seventeen, and am in Hufflepuff. I am the only kid into family who looks like a Weasley so...Oh yeah, Victorie is my older sister." She finished and was smiling at her dad, who seemed to be in shock.

"How many kids do I have?" He questioned.

"Only three!" someone said stepping forward. He too had blond hair, and had a few freckles on his nose. "My name is Louis Weasley. I'm fifteen, in Gryffindor, play as beater, and am 1/4 of the Golden Marauders."

"Golden Marauders?" Remus said, eyebrows raised. "Who are they?"

"Our leader will tell you later" Louis said mysteriously.

"Right, guess it's our turn!"


End file.
